


Sleeping Seduction

by LuffyTheFuturePirateKing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Yaoi, ace sleeping, luffy is super sexy and cute, luffy tries seducing ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyTheFuturePirateKing/pseuds/LuffyTheFuturePirateKing
Summary: ace is sleeping in his room and Luffy walks in bored and sees ace asleep which leads to hot sex Ace x Luffy yaoi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a one shot and I am going to be updating Shackled on September 12 so please enjoy this one shot LuffyTheFuturePirateKing out.

Our Favorite raven haired that freckles on his make him childish but sexy, Ace was laying on his bed thinking about his cute little brother Luffy. Thinking about how much he wants to fuck his hot sexy cute little brother. No Ace boy you can't think of Luffy like that even if that was the case besides what is there beside their not brother by blood but bond. I mean I want Luffy so bad but no I just help but getting that image of Luffy moaning and screaming his name was making his entire body on fire.

"Sigh Maybe I taking a nap will get my mind off Luffy. So ace let himself drift to sleep

Meanwhile....

Luffy just walks back inside the elevator to their penthouse to their floor. "I'm home Ace Luffy shouted in excitement 

Luffy was always known to being called because he looked feminine 

Luffy takes noticed that Ace was not in the living room waiting for Luffy so Luffy went to check to see if ace was in his own room. He went upstairs to check on ace and saw ace sleeping. Luffy really wanted to pout but decided against it he went to the side of Ace's bedside and watched his older brother sleeping face with a blush.

Luffy had to admit that Ace is very sexy and hot even have 6 pack abs and the back shorts he always wearing and when he always goes out shirtless ever sense ace turned 20. That Luffy had always had a huge crush on ace as a kid.

Luffy leaned down to get a better look at his big brother face to his closed eyes, freckles, his lips so pink and they look so kissable.

Luffy closed the gap and kissed ace on the lips loving the softness of his lips against his own he didn't even notice ace had one eye open when Luffy has his own eyes closed, But did notice that one of Ace's hands grabbed his head and deepened the kiss and the other hand was on his plump ass. Luffy's eyes shot right up and meet ace's gazing eyes who take Luffy's shock cute face and forced his tongue in and made out with Luffy's tongue and pulls away.

"Well Well well look who we have here Ace said seductively looking at Luffy on top of him. "Wow, Luffy what way to wake up a guy lu ace empathically grabbing Luffy's ass making the boy on top of him gasp in pleasure and surprise.

"Ace i- Luffy lost on what he was going to say to ace

Ace pushed his lips on Luffy's own and forced his tongue in his lu's mouth grounding his hard dick against Luffy half hard on.

"I going to make you feel so good that you will be screaming my name and begging me to fuck you ace said seductively

end of chapter 1

please review


	2. Sleeping Seduction Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy I'm gonna make you feel real good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had family issues that I had to take care of but I'm back to finish this story cause I have an idea for ace x Luffy for yaoi and like to finish this story first to do it So enjoy!

Chapter 2

Luffy was sitting on Ace's lap while Ace was looking at Luffy while grounding against Luffy to seduce him into pleasure. Making luffy gasped intense pleasure. "Like that, huh?" he purred and licked roughly at Luffy's neck, eliciting another pleasureable gasp from the boy on his lap.

"Ahhhh....Ace..Ah-Ah!" Luffy couldn't help but moan when Ace's erection was rubbing against his growing erection reducing some incredible friction plus paying attention to his neck he loves to roughness.

Ace was smirking evilly at the sound's his brother was making he know if luffy kept making them he would toss out foreplay and just fuck luffy until he was screaming ace's name cause those sound that luffy was making was sexy and cute. Ace desicide that luffy had too many clothes on that he needs to strip him. Well ace just take it on himself and strip Luffy out of his clothes.

Luffy looked up, his hands clenched on Ace's shoulders tightly.He could already feel his body heating up. His dark eyes were darker were glazing in need and love for Ace. He felt Ace push his hips harder and fast but at a steady rhythm. It was pure ecstasy. and he could feel himself going to cum. "Ace...Ahhhhh.. ngh.. hah..wait, some-aahh!~ Something, hap..unghpenning..."~

Ace's hand moved down to hold Luffy's thigh when Luffy started trashing around kissing the hollow of his throat."Hmm?"He Hummed.

Ahhh...nghh..hah..ace~ slow down I feel really weird down there...

Ace just smirked, sucked at the particular spot under his ear that made luffy go crazy and grounded their clothed erection hard."Go on Luffy and cum I told you I'm going to make you feel real good Ace seducetly whispered in luffy then bit luffy's ear while grounden even faster.

"Ace...haaah...ahhhhhh...I'm going to cum I'm so close please don't stop Ace~

Ace grabbed Luffy's face and smashed his lips against luffy's lips and it made luffy really hot and horny cause ace's tongue was in his mouth it was so hot he didn't want to stop. and Ace was now grounding faster that luffy was going to cum.

"Ace~ I'm cumming~Na~ Acccccceeeee.... nyaaaah~ With a loud cry, Luffy came and his body fell limp when his release ended.

The dazed obsidian eyes were staring at the equally unfocused dark eyes that belong to the male he was on. Luffy panted so loudly, his cheeks flushing red and lips slightly parted, causing the bulge in the older D. shorts kept getting larger and ached for him to take Luffy now.

What Luffy really want is to take his shorts off he feels wet and uncomfortable

Ace put luffy on the bed and lightly pushed him down on the bed and ace then pinned luffy down on the bed and straddling him with a dark look on his face. Luffy was confused but then Ace pulled off his white shirt and Luffy helped by lifting up his body a bit, making Ace's job easier. After that, he tossed the shirt carelessly on the floor. Ace had pleasure to see luffy's chest with his 6 pack were form just the way he likes it.

"Ace stop stare it's embrassing so please quit it Luffy whole face turned red and he covered his face with pillow on Ace's bed but ace pulled it away.

"Luffy i want to see your face so don't hide it. Sucking luffy's neck leaving his 10 marks to show the world luffy belong to him.

"Ace ahhhh...nghh...haaah please stop teasing I can't take it anymore~

Ace moved his mouth down not failed to resist the temptation to taste the alluring body, Ace worked his way down Luffy's neck licking and sucking the soft skin, enjoying the sexy noise his lu kept on making as continued to trail kisses down his chest.

"Mmm...Ace..."  
Ace continues to move his mouth down to Luffy's chest and suck his nipples and licking them make them harden

"Ace my short please take them off Luffy squirmed while Ace's mouth was busy marking every inch of Luffy's body and torturing Luffy with his tongue knowing Luffy was going crazy.

Ace finally kissed all the way down to Luffy's shorts and unzipped and pulled them off. they were so tight on luffy he only wonder how does luffy get his plump ass in them. Without a word he throw them the same way he did the shirt. then He took a quick look at luffy naked body, and smiled in admiration. For the these past year, luffy indeed had put on a fair a bit muscle, his chest was smooth and his stomach was flat. 

tHe already take noticed that Luffy was not wearing any boxer or underwear so it's obvious that the shorts even show it.

"I see you been going commando Ace teased while Luffy just looked at Ace with a blank face. "Sigh Ace what are talking about I never ware boxer in my life.

Ace's dick became even larger in his shorts when he finally relized that luffy was naked underneath his shorts even when the times luffy hugged was then too.

"Luffy you naughty little boy Ace said seducetly going get back at Luffy for that, and he grabbed Luffy's dick and started Stroking it."You know you going to pay for it Ace purred, a curve of smirk started to form at the corner of his lips.  
Please Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am typing chapter 3 tomorrow LuffyTheFutrePirateKing is out see ya!!!


	3. Sleeping Seduction Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pay for that luffy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry people I forgot to post forgive me I'm back so here a chapter for you readers enjoy.

Chapter 3 Sleeping Seduction

Luffy confusion turned into pleasure when he felt one of Ace's hands grabbed his dick and stroking slightly earning a deep, low moan from the teen before binding over and lapping the pre-come that was oozing from the slit.

"Aahhhh hah... hah... ngh... hah.. hah.. Ace~ please hah let me undress you Aahh Luffy screamed, even more, when Ace stroked it even faster. Ace then stopped and Luffy was catching his breath. When Luffy was done catching his breath. He sat up and push ace on the bed which caught him by surprise. He found himself right beneath a very sexy gorgeous and naked Luffy.

"Oh Ace you got your shorts on and look at me I have nothing on~ Luffy voiced out seductively turned ace on even more. "I just think that's not fair~ Luffy whined but it was awfully cute."Well Luffy, what are you going to do about hmm? Ace smirked evilly grabbed Luffy ass cheeks. Which made Luffy do a cute moan. Which was really hard on the older D to not snap and push dick in Luffy. "I'm going to take them off myself~ Luffy licked his lip seductively.

Luffy was on top Ace he crawled on Ace he was tracing his fingers on the hard muscles.In Luffy eyes, Ace was so handsome and sexy without a doubt. His chest was clearly defined; two nicely bulging pecks with a deep ridge down the middle.

Fumbling, Luffy unbuckled Ace's belt and undid the top button before sliding his hand underneath but find it surprising to find out ace isn't wear boxer either. "Hmm, look who's not boxers now going commando ace~ Luffy voiced but also pulled the shorts off and throw like he did with his clothes.

"Well, it's laundry day Ace blushed while smirking. But then moan when Luffy leaned down and closed his mouth around Ace's nipple, nibbling and sucking until the nub became hard while rocking his crotch against Ace's.Luffy moved back to Ace's neck to mark it like ace did him and while doing that Luffy hands were stroking ace's dick.

"Hha...hha...hha...Luffy...ugh..hah...ha..hah...god that feels good. Ace moan in pleasure. It changes until Luffy brings both of his hands to the shaft feeling the ridges of the flesh in the process.His mouth tenderly kisses Ace's dick before licking it like a lollypop. "Damn Lu..hha..hha...hnn...ngh...ahh..."Saliva starts to build in Ace's mouth from what Luffy was doing to him.

Luffy put his mouth on it completely on Ace's dick sucking and licking and take the whole thing in his mouth to make sure he didn't choke he use hand to make up what he couldn't fit in his hot mouth.

"Ugh...hha...ngh...hnn...uhhh...Shit Luffy what a sinful hot mouth you have.Ace moan out pulling on Luffy's mess raven hair which made Luffy's head bobbed up and down.

But then ace felt himself getting close to his release, "Luffy...hha...ugh..ngh..hnn...please stop.Luffy did stop."Ace did you not like it? Luffy afraid of what Ace's answer was.

"No I love it especially that sinful mouth of yours, I just didn't want to cum yet I want to cum inside you.Luffy blushed and Luffy finding himself under a naked ace who was ready to eat him up. Ace didn't waste time was licking Luffy dick and sucking in his mouth taken all Luffy length.

Ace...ha-ha...ahh...nghn...ahh...agn...nghn...hnn...Luffy moaned out tugging on Ace's hair trying to make Ace suck him faster and harder.But then Ace pulled away."Ace...hah...hah...why did you stop~ Luffy whimpered because Ace is basically torturing him.

Ace didn't say anything but he did switch Luffy and have him on his hand and knees and his face forward. Ace was having a hard time to control himself just by looking at Luffy virgin hole.

"Ace...

Ace started fonding the globes of Luffy plump round ass and kiss the cheek of his ass.

"ahh.ha...hha..Ace...Luffy breathed out feel ace's lips on his ass.Until he felt something wet entering him and on his ass and started licking him.

Ace pulled Luffy ass apart and started licking Luffy's tight hole and put his tongue in the hole which causes Luffy to mewled out.

When Luffy felt Ace's tongue going inside his ass he screamed in pleasure not handling this new feeling well.

"Ahhh...ngh..ha...hah..Ace~don't lick down they're its dirty~Luffy let out with a wanton tone.

Don't worry it's not dirty Ace said pulling his tongue out of Luffy and replaced it with his fingers.Ace pushed his finger in Luffy wet ass pumping it in and out.

"Ace...hah...wait...Luffy panted feeling pain."Does it hurt Ace asked concern if he should stop or keep going."N-no it just feels weird."Try to get used to it."Don't worry I'll go slow Ace assured.

Ace managed one finger and add the second finger and started pushing both of them at the same time.Trying to find the spot that will have Luffy scream and begging.And then finally hit it.

"Ahhh...hah...ngh...hah....hnnnn.....Ace more please hit again

"Ace...ahhhh...ngh....please it feels so good his body squirms in pleasure as ace fingers him.Ace kept jabbing at that spot which made Luffy cum again this harder.

"Ahhh....Gaghhh!!! Luffy came while his vision goes out all white.

"Luffy telling how bad you want me or how bad you want me to fuck you so bad that you scream.Ace whispered dirty in Luffy ear

"~Ace please fuck me I want to fuck me so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk and Ace-kun to shot his shot all in my ass~

Ace couldn't take it anymore and pull Luffy's hip up and lined his dick and push his dick in all the way in Luffy's ass.

Luffy moaned in pain.Ace waited for Luffy to just Luffy the pain leaving Luffy moved his ass teasing ace dick.

Ace finally lost control he grabbed Luffy's hips and started moving his dick in out.

"Nahnhah...Luffy screamed spine arching off the bed while Ace fucking him staking his claim on Luffy's body.

"How does it feel Ace's groan pushing his dick in and out of Luffy.

"Nghh...ahh...hah..ah...Ace it feel so good I feel hot I want more Please fuck My Ass Harder Don't Hold back!!!!

"God Luffy I don't need to hold back so.Ace start pushed his hips at a hard past for Luffy all you can hear his skin slapping against each other Ace pounded Luffy hard.

"~AHHH...NGHH...HAH...ACE...IT FEEL SO GOOD I SO HOT MAKE ME CUM!~ Luffy moaned and begged.

Ace moved their position different were Luffy was in ace's lap where his dick was still inside.

"Ride me Luffy Ace securely Luffy uses Ace's arm for balance and wrapped his arm around Ace's neck and started moving his hips up and down on Ace.Ace put his hands on Luffy's hips to help him.

"Ahhh...nghh...hah...Ace moaned Luffy felting like he going to burst soon.Ace groan too filling close to his release too.Pulled Luffy into a kiss passionate.

Luffy pulls away from Ace's kissable lips."Ace's I'm coming Luffy moaned out still riding ace.

"Me too Ace groaned felt it closing in.

Luffy throws his head back as his sweet spot is constantly being rammed into."Ace....h-hha..hha...nyah...I'm coming!!!!!

"Luffy Ace moaned

The two fell on top of one another exhausted. Trying to catch his breath.Luffy whimpered as his spent body slumped back against the bed, while he watches Ace's face contort weirdly as his pace become erratic before he slammed his hips forward.His spine arching as he gave an almost inhuman roar.Luffy gasped as he felt his ass being filled when ace filled him up he felt almost completely full.

Ace groan as his hands fell to Luffy's ass before pulling out, his cum slipping past and dripping down Luffy's legs onto the bed underneath them

Luffy felt incredibly weak at that moment and he couldn't help but want to hold ace.

"That was amazing Luffy said still breathing hard after some hot sex.

"Yes, that was Ace smirk transform to a soft smile.

Luffy lean on Ace too tired.Ace wrapped his arms around his brother and lover and kissed his lips softly

I love you Luffy Ace whispered in Luffy's ear.

I love you too Ace Luffy smiled and kissed ace,

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review Sorry for the long wait so i finally finish with this fanfiction they will be more acelu so hopefully next week so LuffyTheFuturePirateKing is gone for now see ya!!!


End file.
